No Control of Feelings
by MissMystery16
Summary: Tom Riddle kidnapps Harry. First, to observe him to find out the best possible torture. But after 6 months feelngs start to arise. Could their love survive? Rated MA TR/HP and TR/HP/DM Romance.


Tom sat in a chair observing Harry through a one way mirror. He was sleeping.

"I wonder what he dreams about," Tom thought to himself. It had been about six months since Harry was kidnapped. He had seen all of Harry's sides. The good and the bad. He had developed strong feelings towards Harry, and Harry had done the same for him.

"I know you're there somewhere," Harry said waking up. Tom knew he had to tell him sooner or later.

"Harry, come out here," Tom said unlocking the door to the chamber.

"Yes, Dar-"

"Don't call me Dark Lord. Call me Tom."

"Well ok, what did you want?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Alright," Harry was nervous. Tom never had done this before. He knew he had to confess his love for Tom.

"Over the last few months," Tom started, "I have developed strong personal feelings for you."

"I have too. I think I've become attracted to you," Harry exclaimed.

"Harry, I find you interesting. I need to get to know more of you."

They were sitting less than six inches apart. Face to face, and their legs were touching.

"I find you interesting too," Harry exclaimed.

Tom put his hand on Harry's leg and gently took his other hand and kissed Harry's.

"You aren't afraid," said Tom with surprise and a bit of relief.

"Why would I be afraid?" Harry asked.

"Well, because I've tortured you."

"I was upset with you but I was never afraid."

Tom leaned forward and whispered, "I love you," and then he kissed Harry. Harry buckled his hips and locked his knees at the sensation. He wrapped his arms around Tom's waist and started rubbing his back. Tom closed his eyes and started to unbutton Harry's shirt. Tom moaned as Harry's hands moved further down his back. Harry pulled away to catch his breath.

"Did you like that?" Harry whispered into Tom's ear.

"You're and amazing kisser," Tom sighed with a smile.

"T-thanks," Tom leaned in and kissed Harry again. This time more passionately than before.

Tom grunted and Harry blushed. Harry brushed his tongue against Tom's lips asking for entrance as his hands moved down to Tom's butt.

Harry moved Tom onto his lap and pressed his parts against Tom's. Tom started moaning as Harry started undoing his shirt.

Both of their shirts were off and Tom was laying on top of Harry. They were rubbing against each other and Harry could feel his pants getting tighter. They didn't stop kissing as Tom's hands moved lower on Harry. Tom noticed his parts were getting harder too, as they rubbed against Harry's.

The groaning between the two had become much louder and more passionate as they made their way to the bedroom. Harry was undoing Tom's pants as they fell onto the bed. He pulled down Tom's pants exposing his parts. Tom did the same to Harry.

"TOM!" Harry cried as Tom started sucking on his manhood.

Harry couldn't help but buckle his hips. Tom continued to suck Harry's manhood faster and faster. As he was doing that, a person walked in. He had shabby blonde hair and a very slender build. He froze where he was standing.

Harry tapped Tom's head and it made him stop.

"T-tom, we have a v-visitor," Harry said stuttering nearly every word.

"Um, Draco," Tom said, "sorry you had to see this."

"I knew you loved him," Draco muttered.

"Draco, liste-"

"I don't need to, you love him and he loves you back." Draco started to cry. "I guess my chances are over."

"Tom," Harry whispered so only the two could hear. "I'm pretty sure Draco loves you, and maybe me. Lets include him."

"Alright," Tom whispered back.

"Draco, come sit down next to Harry," Tom said.

He sat down next to the two nude boys. Harry leaned over and kissed him. Tom laid back and watched Draco and his lover. Harry undid Draco's pants and pulled them to his ankles. Harry climbed on top of Draco and started to kiss him again. Their manhoods were rubbing against each others. The moans of sensation grew louder, and their parts harder. Harry slowly started to move down kissing every inch of Draco's body. Then he started kissing Draco's manhood. Draco buckled his hips nearly sending Harry across the room.

"Sorry," Draco muttered feeling embarrassed.

"It's alright," Harry said sweetly as he was climbing back on top of Draco.

Harry got back on top of Draco and started kissing him again. They were smiling sweetly at each other knowing that they were both getting tired.


End file.
